Fic Prompts!
by GinaRobinson
Summary: Fic prompts I have been given on tumblr about My Mad Fat Diary. read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fic Prompt – Chapter 1: **Maybe you could write one after the sexy party where finn says he's gonna call rae later that week, maybe he can't wait to call her and does it that night and you could write about what they talk about because we don't get to see that in the series xo**

I own none of the following characters; all rights belong to Rae Earl and E4.

Finns P.O.V  
Was it too soon to call? It had only been a day since the sexy party. Would she think I was too keen? Ahh I don't know! I've never felt like this before about a girl, I've never wanted to talk to someone all the time. I spend every waking minute about Rae. She was a nice break from thinking about my poor Nan. Maybe she wanted me to ring her?  
Fuck it, just bite the bullet Finn and ring her. You said this week, and it is this week? I'll talk to her about music, maybe ask her round later?

He'd learnt her number by heart the day Chloe give him it. So he started punching the numbers into his phone, he was shaking and nervous but didn't know why. He picked the phone up and carried it over to the stairs where he sat and waited for her to answer. After two rings a woman who sounded like Rae picked up.  
'Rae? It's Finn.'  
'No, this is Rae's mam, I'll just go get her a second'  
He could hear shouting and movement down the receiver. When Rae got to the phone she was breathless  
'Hello, Finn? It's Rae. I wasn't expecting to ring so soon'  
Oh fuck, he forgot how much he enjoyed her voice. Maybe it was too soon? Make a joke Finn, be cool.  
'Sorry if I'm unwanted, is one friend not allowed to ring another?' he joked, he could feel her smile down the phone.  
'I,I didn't mean it like that you cheeky bastard, I just want expecting it alright!' Finn was grinning ear to ear, oh god he wished she was with him.  
'Alright alright, I was wondering if you fancied coming round and listening to some tunes round mine, my parents are out sorting everything for… Well for my Nan and I was too upset to join them so I thought you could come round and help me take my mind of it?'  
He waited for a reply with his head against the wall and his fingers twisted through the phone cord.  
He heard Rae take a deep breath in and she said  
'Yeah that sounds good, I think the gang are meeting up in the park later, maybe we could go there and meet them…'  
Finn cut her off, eager to reply  
'Nooo…no I'm not in the mood for them. I just want us two to hang out, no gang, just us, cool tunes and some cuppas!'  
Rae was flabbergasted by Finn suggesting this, she pretty much squealed 'yes' down the phone  
Finn smiling at her again, said  
'Cool, come round about 2 yeah? I'll make you a cuppa waiting your arrival. 2 sugars, yeah?'  
'I like how you remember how much sugar I take, but you couldn't even remember my name when we first met'  
The only way Rae knew how to play cool is by taking the Mick  
'Alright, that was ages ago! I'll see you then!'  
He waited with his face to the phone until the dial tone came up and he knew she'd hung up.  
He had a lot of work to do. Clean his room, make himself look presentable, put the cool records at the front.  
He couldn't wait to see the girl who stole all his thoughts for the past two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic Prompt – Chapter 2: **finn and rae's first time, ive seen alot of these but i like seeing different approaches to it :)**

SMUT WARNING  
They gang were all sat in The Swan, the first week of the Christmas holidays. Finn and Rae had been going out just over 5 months now. They were sat next to each other, hands linked under the table.  
Rae had been feeling more confident in the relationship; although they hadn't gone all the way she knew it would be soon, definitely before the year was out.  
In fact, fuck it. Linda and Karim were out at a Linda's Christmas work party tonight and they wouldn't be back until early hours of the morning. Rae felt a huge rush of confidence go through her as she wrote  
T-O-N-I-G-H-T-?  
I-M  
R-E-A-D-Y…  
Finn's head looked straight at Rae, she was blushing and looking at his thigh. He was staring at her trying to see what she was thinking.  
He wrote back  
A-R-E  
Y-O-U  
S-U-R-E  
B-A-B-E?  
She nodded at Finn and gave him a half smile.  
He downed his pint in one and said to the gang  
'Right gang, we're gonna get off. I know it's early, but I wanna go before another blizzard hits and my scooter won't start'.  
The gang protested but he shook his head and grabbed Rae's hand. They gave their kisses and cuddles and said their goodbyes.

They got back to Rae's house, as Rae was putting her key in Finn asked her  
'Rae-Rae you positive you want to do this?'  
'Yeah I am Finn, why, are you having second thoughts?' She looked at him with puppy dog eyes filled with worry  
'No babe of course I'm not, I just want this to be special for you. You go straight upstairs, I'm just gonna go to the shop before it shuts at 11 and get something.'  
Before Rae could protest Finn was already on his scooter with the engine on.  
Half an hour later he returned, he hated corny stuff and he knew Rae did but he'd bought her 6 roses and some candles. He walked into her bedroom with these.  
Rae was sat at her diary, scribbling away. He stood leaning against the doorway looking at his beautiful, intelligent, lovely girlfriend. Fuck he loved her so much, he just hopes she hasn't changed her mind.  
He leaned in and pecked her cheek and startled her, with the flowers hid behind his back so she couldn't see.  
She smiled and said 'just let me finish this and I'll be with you in a sec.'  
Finn began placing and lighting tea lights all around the room and put the bunch of roses in front of her. She looked up at him and then looked around the room, tears pricked to her eyes.  
'Oh Finn, it's beautiful you corny bastard!'  
'I'm not finished yet gorgeous' he winked at her and put a mix tape he'd made for her in the tape player.  
It began with 'Spaceman - Babylon Zoo' she started giggling, but knew it was perfect.

Finn's P.O.V  
Oh god I was so nervous, and I could see that she was. I just wanted everything to be perfect for her. I wanted her to see how much I loved her and how much I wanted her. I stood her up, moved her and sat her on the bed. I crouched down in front of her, I took her face in my hands and started kissing her plump lips.  
'I love you, you're so beautiful. I want to make you feel special. I want you to be comfortable baby' I whispered to her between kisses to her. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her already. My erection was pressing hard onto my jeans, I slipped my leather jacket off and moved us both so we were lying long ways down the bed. I wanted to take it so slow, but before I knew it she had my T-shirt over my head and I was topless, her hands running up and down my back, making me quiver and a little moan leaving my mouth as we wrestled our tongues together.  
I took off Rae's Stone Roses T-shirt and she winced,  
'It's okay baby, I'll stop if you want me too' I was looking down at her, much lust for this woman running through my veins. She smiled at me and shook her head,  
'No Finn, it's okay, don't stop'  
Too my shock, she had already undone my jeans and belt and she was slipping them down my thighs, her hands on my thighs like that felt so fucking good, I had to control myself from cumming right there.  
I took off her bra and started planting kisses from her lips, across both cheeks, along her jaw line and down to her beautiful large breasts. I could feel her hands playing in my hair and her moaning my name as she did so. I put one of her erect nipples in my mouth and gently nibbled,  
'OH FUCK FINN, YES' she screamed.  
Fuck, my groin pulsed as I grabbed onto her sides and shut my eyes.  
I carried on kissing down her body, I got to the waistband of her leggings and looked up at her  
'You sure baby?'  
'Yes, oh fuck yes Finn, stop fucking teasing me!'  
I slipped her leggings off, again she winced and there I was met with scars right in front of me.  
My poor baby, how could she do something so horrific to her self? I know she hated them, but I didn't care. They made her a survivor.  
I kissed every single scar and wrote  
B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L  
Across them. I rubbed my fingers up her panties, oh god she was so wet, so inviting, so ready, so mine.  
I took off her knickers and her hips lifted up to help me.  
I carried on kissing up her body as slowly rubbing her wet swollen clot as she moaned, gasped and lunged her hips towards me.  
When I got back to her mouth she was slipping her hands down my boxers and was pulling them over my legs.  
My hard on was soon released and in Rae's hands, moving it up and down as I took sharp inhales of breath and all of a sudden her grasp got harder, I don't know where it came from. I shouted  
'Fuck Rae, I'm gonna cum, stop!'  
She looked up at me, smirking. I rolled the condom over my ever growing erection. One last time,  
'Are you ready my baby girl?'  
She nodded in reply and pushed my bum down.  
I slowly entered her, not wanting to hurt her.  
She gasped and the words 'oh fuck Finn, all of it' breathlessly came out of her mouth.  
I gently entered all of me into her, filling her inside. Fuck it felt so good, I'd never felt this close to a person before. This is what making love was.  
Whilst Wonderwall played in the background, this moment couldn't have been more perfect.  
We'd been going for at least 15 minutes, just slowly and steady, and then I couldn't help myself. I picked up the pace and started pumping into her harder and to be fair, the noises she was making I knew she was enjoying it.  
'Fuck, Finn, I'm nearly there, harder, faster, keep going'  
I lifted her legs up and picked the pace up once more, her moans got louder and louder, as did my grunts and 'oh Rae's'.  
I was close, and so was she. Her walls had started pulsing around me, I could feel us both climbing up to climax together, we both let out a final moan and as I spilled into the condom Rae let out the loudest  
'FUCK' I had ever heard. I kept going right the way through Rae's orgasm, till I collapsed onto of her and nuzzled my head into her neck and started kissing it.  
P-E-R-F-E-C-T  
I felt being traced across my back.

Time to leave now I thought, after me and Rae had been cuddling for two hours. I went to get up and get dressed.  
'No..no, stay here and you can get up early and sneak out through my window.'  
I looked down at my obviously knackered, beautiful girlfriend, smiled and replied  
'Okay Rae-Rae, set your alarm.'  
So her alarm was set for 6am. I got back into bed, we got into the spooning position and Rae was instantly asleep. I watched her for a little bit, kissed her lips softly and went to sleep myself


	3. Chapter 3

Fic Prompt 3 – Rae and Finn's first flat.

Rae had looked everywhere, she really hadn't found any sort of flat she'd like. They'd been looking since they both left University 6 months ago. They were trying to look for the perfect flat in a nice bit of Manchester; months ago they'd both agreed to leave Lincolnshire for good. Start a new life elsewhere with each other. Rae picked up the local newspaper and thought to herself "why not? There's no harm in looking in here."

'FINN, FINN I'VE FOUND IT!' she could barely keep her excitement inside her on the phone.

'Babe, babe calm down will ya'! You're gunna make me deaf, which will do no good for our radio station will it!' Right, I'll borrow me dads car and I'll be right over, don't spontaneously combust yeah?' Finn was smirking down the phone to his girlfriend, he knew today was a good day when he woke up and the sun was shining.

'Okay Finny, just hurry up. I wanna ring up and view it, today preferably!' Rae had a huge smirk on her face. She hung up, ran into the kitchen and stuck the kettle on, got the mugs ready and waited for her drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend to appear.

The kettle had just boiled as she heard a knock on the door; she began pouring the hot water into the mugs and shouted to the front door-

'Its open baby, just come in. I'm in the kitchen making us a cuppa!'

Finn walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rae, looked over her shoulder and saw the newspaper she had been reading in front of her. The 4th box had a giant red circle around it, he picked the newspaper up and started reading it. Rae turned around to gage her boyfriend's reaction, after handing him his cuppa he had a huge grin on his face.

'I think you might be right Rae-Rae, this sounds so ideal for us. Cheaper than what we were looking at as well, it sounds so perfect. You're so good at this baby'

Rae had found an old record shop, a second floor flat above a row of shops in the quieter bit of Manchester. The rent was cheap, and the entire flat was sound proof, exactly what they needed.

'Shall I ring up and book us a viewing for half 3 babe? It's half 10 now, so that gives us plenty of time to get ready, get some food and get to Manchester doesn't it?' Rae looked eagerly at Finn, who was enjoying a soggy Gary baldy that he'd just dunked in his tea. He smiled and nodded in reply to her, he loved his girlfriend more than he could ever imagine. He knew this was the flat for them.

They'd arrived at Manchester at 2pm, so they decided to for a cuppa at some greasy spoon cafe that was near their soon-to-be new flat.

'I can this being our new cafe Rae-Rae, where we bring the gang and where we have our fry-ups after nights out' he winked at Rae before taking a swig of his tea.

'I know, oh Finn isn't this so perfect? It's a Saturday afternoon, it's not busy at all and we have everything we need on our doorstep! I hope it's nice inside, I hope it's just what I'm imagining it to be.'

'It will be Rae, just you wait. I have a good feeling about this flat, I can see us moving in before the month is out and we haven't even seen it yet.'

'Finn, don't jinx us! There's only two weeks left before the end of the month, and we have so much to sort out!'

'Babe, we have a lot less than you think. I have been sorting certain things out without you knowing.' He blew her a kiss and started smirking at Rae as her cheeks went that lovely shade of rose.

'Finn Nelson, I don't even want to know what you've been doing in your spare time you naughty rascal! C'mon, It's quarter past three. Let's go wait outside the flat, we can have a look at the little balcony out the back!'

Rae's P.O.V

Finn was right, two weeks later and we were moved in. But this really had been the flat for us. It was so perfect. I knew that if the walls could talk it would have many a tale to tell, about girls getting their favourites bands new record or about arguments between teenagers over Blur and Oasis. Like many an argument I and Finn had had over Blur and Oasis. He always thought Oasis, but I knew it was Blur for me.

And now here we were, moved in. I'm so grateful Chop had borrowed the works van and I'm glad that we managed to move everything over in one van and a car load. We may not have a lot of things, but we would surely make this place ours within the next month.

'Finny, after you've finished that cuppa... shall we build the bed together?' I asked him, stood in the doorway of our new bedroom.

'Yeah Rae-Rae, I was just plugging in our sounds system and putting this new mix tape I've made for our new flat'. He looked up at me, with a huge smirk on his face and smoke coming out of his nostrils.

Our first flat I thought to myself, a place of our own. We can do what we want, when we want with no parents to tell us otherwise. I live with the man I've been with for 5 years, whom of which I utterly adore. Life doesn't get better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

Fic Prompt 4 – Chapter 4: Finn and Rae's First Fight.

Finn had his arm securely round Rae as they walked through Chops house into the kitchen. Chops mam and dad were on holiday in Scotland for 5 days, so Chop had the brilliant idea to have one of his infamous sexy party's. This was mainly for Archie and Chloe, as they were both still single and because nobody other than Rae knew about Archie being gay. The house was full of people that nobody knew, as always. But chopper didn't seem to mind, and neither did the rest of the gang. Rae and Finn had each other, Izzy and Chop had each other, whilst Chloe and Archie just mingled in with all the other singles at the party.

It was around midnight, and Rae was tipsy from all the hooch and larger she'd been drinking. She'd been in the living room dancing with Izzy, whilst Finn and Chop were in Chops room having a spliff and watching everyone else spin the bottle. Rae started to climb the stairs, she'd decided to herself that she wanted to snog the face off her sex-god boyfriend. When she walked in Chops room, that Anna girl was there. The one she recognized from her own sexy party, (a couple of months previous) who had kissed Finn in a game of spin the bottle. She stood in the hall way looking into Chops room to see what was going on. She watched Anna like a hawk as she saw her go over to Finn, put her hand on his chest and whisper something in his ear. Before Finn could even react, Rae had walked into the bedroom and screamed some unrecognisable words to Finn and ran down the stairs, out the front door and half way down the street. Finn was chasing her, shouting her name.

Finn's P.O.V

'RAE, RAE, STOP AND C'MERE FOR A SEC, YA 'AVEN'T EVEN 'EARD ME OUT' I was out of breath from legging it out of Chops house and shouting her since I left the bedroom. She wouldn't turn around, she wouldn't stop. I finally caught up her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to face me. She yanked her arm away from me, she was crying. Oh god I felt so guilty, I hadn't even done anything but I'd do anything to stop this beautiful woman from crying.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FINN!? I SAW YOU IN THERE, FLIRTING WITH THAT SKINNY BITCH. LETTING HER TOUCH YOUR CHEST AND WHISPER IN YOUR EAR, YOU LIKED IT. OF COURSE YOU FUCKING LIKED IT, SHE'S SKINNY, SHE'S PRETTY, SHE'S EVERYTHING I'M NOT. I KNOW THAT'S THE TYPE OF GIRL YOU WANT AND THE GIRL YOU DESERVE. LEAVE ME ALONE!' She shouted at me, a very shaky voice, a very red in the face and angry Rae. I've never seen her like this. I was furious of what she was accusing me of, all I ever fucking do is tell her she's beautiful, I all I ever do is tell her she's all I want.

'Rae, I'm fucking sick, fucking sick of ya not listening to me. But go ahead, ya let your mind run away with ludicrous thoughts that I'd even so much as give that Anna lass the time of day when I've got a girl like you. Ya piss me off so much Rae, I fucking love ya and it's like ya don't want me at all, It's like ya looking for a reason to get rid of me all tha' time, but a reason where it ain't your fault, where it's always my fault.' I turned on my heel and walked to chops, grabbed my gear and walked home.

It's 2am, here I am laid in bed and I'm so pissed off with myself, so pissed off with Rae. I just want things to be alright, I hate it when she's in a mood wi' me. Is it too late to go see her? I know it's too late to ring her, but if she's still awake I can climb into her window. Fuck it, I need to sort this out.

I shoved on my converse and leather jacket, lit up a fag and started power walking in the direction of Rae's house. I hadn't even finished ma fag before I got there I'd walked that fast. I climbed up, tapped on the window and she opened it. She had swollen eyes from where she'd obviously been crying for hours. Before she could say anything, I plastered my lips on her.

'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!' I kept kissing her and apologising, I felt so bad. All I wanted was for things between me and my wonderful girl to be alright again.


End file.
